According to different working principles, common touch panels can be classified into resistive-type touch panels and capacitive-type touch panels. When a user touches or approaches the surface of the capacitive-type touch panel with his finger or a conductive object, the capacitance of the capacitive-type touch panel changes accordingly. A touch position can be located by sensing and calculating the capacitance change. A conventional two-dimensional capacitive-sensing touch panel is mainly constituted of two sets of sensing pads respectively arranged horizontally and vertically, and the two sets of sensing pads are isolated at their intersected parts with insulating material so that capacitors are formed. A two-dimensional capacitive-sensing touch panel is a mainstream among current capacitive-sensing touch panels because it can detect multiple touch points at the same time so as to meet the demand on multipoint touch sensing in the market.